Hunter's Lodge
'Name:' The Hunter's Lodge. 'Faction:' Neutral - Ally to everyone. 'Guild Master(s):' Owner and Leader of the Lodge - Sir Robin Longstride. '' 'Guild Type: - Commercial Unions Can be groups of traveling merchants and salesman or companies that are in charge of massive goods stocking and selling, they can supply other guilds or cities to earn huge amounts of money. --Trade Companies Trade companies may be groups focused on production and distributions of a specific good, they may be Blacksmiths, Leatherworkers and in general every guild with members that share a common profession. '''Headquarters: ''- Dandred's Fold, Northern Alterac.'' Affiliation: Not affiliated to anyone, works as a trading company. 'Guild Motto:' "For their feast, and our pocket." 'Guild Purpose:' The Hunter's Lodge. An old community which was our grandfather's main priority, an old community which was the only saviour of true people, of people who did not had. That community, is being reborned. The Hunter's Lodge, lives again. The Hunter's Lodge is the main producer and seller of various types of food from all over the Azeroth. The Lodge contains the best hunters, herbalists, chefs and other people of Azeroth. Their first priority and main objective is to keep every citizen well-fed, which is not an easy job. The Lodge can be found all across the Azeroth. Main Lodges are in Elwynn Forest, and Dandred's Fold, Northern Alterac, however, those are not the only, smaller lodges which produce the same goods with even better workers can be found in Hillsbrad Foothills, Arathi Highlands, Grizzly Hills, The Barrens and Stranglethorn Vale. The Lodge is owned and lead by Sir Robin Longstride, known as "Strider", veteran of the Third War. The community is also making weekly events for every type of the job, the people who come have opportunity to drink, eat, sing and most of all, have fun. The main goal of the community is to expand and make a trading empire, which will be useful to both them and the people. However, their second and currently first goal is to estabilish a great building which will be the first fascility of the community, The Hunter's Hall. If you are a hunter and you seek a job, an opportunity, come, join us, have fun! 'Guild Ranks:' 0. Owner and Leader - Held by one person only, he who has most authority, leader and owner of the Lodge. Currently that person is Sir Robin "Strider" Longstride. 1. Champion - Person who has proven his skills in his proffesion, who is loyal to the Lodge for his lifetime, who deposited and helped the Lodge as best as he could. 2. Senior - Person who has shown his skills, but did not fullfilled them, the man who is currently loyal to the Lodge, but not proven for his lifetime. 3. Veteran - Person who talks of loyalty and skills, but the person who did not done anything to prove and show those skills. 4. Newcomer - Person who just came to the Lodge, newest member who is not talking of anything, nor proving or showing anything, he/she has a long way infront of him. 5. A Traveller - Person who is just staying at the Lodge as a guest, a normal traveller, buyer or trader of his goods. 'Guild Rules:' 1. Never betray the Lodge. '' ''2. Never desert the Lodge. '' ''3. Never insult the Lodge or it's members. '' ''4. Always help the Lodge and it's members. '' ''5. Be helpful, funny and happy whenever there is time to be. I won't put OOC Rules, eveeryone knows them. "Warm up by the open fire.. Tell your crazy tales, Sit back and relax for a while.. Then go and hit the trails!" Category:Guilds